survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 4/Dzień 24/25 - Wydarzenia
600px DZIEŃ 24 Dzisiejszego dnia dom Wielkiego Brata opuści ktoś z czwórki: Ashley, Keira, Kevin lub Shonda. 14:22 100px Plotki o tym, że Dianne jest rasistką, ma odrosty i masturbuje się wężem błyskawicznie docierają do samej zainteresowanej. Po kolejnej "rozmowie" z Ce'Brie, udając wściekłość pewnym krokiem maszeruje do pokoju zwierzeń, gdzie... wybucha śmiechem. Nie mogąc przestać się śmiać przez kilka minut w końcu się uspokaja, zaczyna coś mówić, ale znowu zaczyna się śmiać tak, że aż lecą jej łzy. Po ich otarciu opowiada, że po programie będzie musiała obejrzeć wszystkie odcinki, żeby porównać czy produkcja była w stanie w choć drobnym stopniu uchwycić absurd zachowania takich uczestników jak między innymi Ce'Brie czy Kevin. Stwierdza, że czas dolać trochę oliwy do ognia i przez 15 minut próbuje ponownie przybrać wściekłą minę, jednak ma z tym wyraźny problem, bo co chwilę wybucha śmiechem. Gdy jej się w końcu udaje, podchodzi do konwersujących Ce'Brie i Kevina i zwraca się do mężczyzny, mówiąc że słyszała jak obrzydliwe plotki o niej rozpowiada. Patrząc znacząco na Ce'Brie kontynuuje wypowiedź do Kevina, mówiąc że jest jej przykro bo go naprawdę lubiła ale przez sojusz z "powyzywamwszystkichodpizdeczekicipexów" widocznie odjęło mu mózg bo po tym jak mu musiała wytłumaczyć co oznacza słowo "dziwka", musi mu wytłumaczyć jeszcze działanie słowa "rasizm". Po przytoczeniu definicji mówi, że jakby nie zauważył to bardzo dobrze dogadywała się z Candace i obecnie całkiem dobre relacje łączą ją z Marleyem, więc to że nienawidzą się z Shondą w żaden sposób nie może być podyktowane względami rasowymi. Mówi, że nie lubi ludzi z niskim IQ nie pozwalającym normalnie mysleć i że jeśli dyskryminuje przez to Shondę, to nie jest jej z tego powodu przykro. Twierdzi, że nie jest w stanie wybaczyć Kevinowi tego co powiedział o niej i wężu, gdyż jest to najzwyczajniej obrzydliwe i to, że on na swoich rytuałach, które szatanowi i demonom żadnych pożytków nie robi wykonuje wątpliwe czynności z bezdomnymi kotami, nie oznacza że każdy w ten sposób znęca się nad zwierzętami. Na koniec dodaje (znów znacząco patrząc na Ce'Brie), że Kevin atakując arcydemona zdradził szatana i poniesie za to karę, której początkiem będzie eliminacja z domu WB, mimo że gdyby nie interwencja ciemnych mocy, to nie odpadłby. Odchodząc rzuca do Ce'Brie, żeby z nią nie zadzierała, bo jeśli jeszcze raz spróbuje choćby krzywo na nią spojrzeć, to lepiej niech nie nosi łańcuszków ani żadnych ubrań, bo Dianne umie sprawić by ubrania nie tylko syczały, ale i udusiły. Również nie będąc w domu WB i nie mając z ofiarą kontaktu wzrokowego. 23:12 100px 100px 100px Mężczyźni rozmawiają w łazience jak dobre psiapsiółki, które wychodzą razem nawet do toalety. Są załamani odejściem Kevina. Teraz zostało ich już tylko pięciu, a kobiet siedem. Uznają, że muszą trzymać się razem i pokazać widzom, że faceci również potrafią być entertaining. Marley'owi szkoda, że tylu jego kolegów odpadło, ale z drugiej strony jest jednym z nielicznych mężczyzn, którzy wciąż są w grze, co go bardzo cieszy. Dodaje też, że przed wejściem do domu w ogóle nie wiedział jak rozmawiać z kobietami, bo zawsze obracał się w towarzystwie swojej płci - ma dużo braci, samych kumpli, jego matka nie żyje od wielu lat... Big Brother sprawił jednak, że znalazł dobry kontakt również z płcią przeciwną i nawet zdobył kilku przyjaciół jak Melissa czy Anneliese - stwierdza, że kobiety wcale nie są takie złe (przynajmniej nie wszystkie). Grupka zastanawia się jak zapobiec masakrze mężczyzn i przetrwać kolejne nominacje, a może nawet wygrać cały program. Uznają, że powinni zrobić coś śmiesznego, jakąś dramę lub opowiedzieć jakąś smutną historię, żeby inni im współczuli. Nie wiedzą, że w łazience również znajduje się kamera i widzowie ich obserwują. Po długiej naradzie, Mattie, Marley i Nathan wpadli na genialny pomysł jak trochę podgrzać atmosferę w domu Big Brothera. Kiedy wszystkie dziewczyny były na tarasie, Ci ukradkiem zakradli się do ich pokojów, zrobili sobie makeup i *pożyczyli* sobie co lepsze fatałaszki uczestniczek. Podczas gdy te gadały sobie w swoich grupkach na tarasie, nagle z głośników poleciało Sissy That Walk by RuPaul. Chłopcy postanowili zorganizować im drag show! Komicznie umalowani i karykaturalnie przebrani, przemaszerowali się po tarasie jakby to był ich wybieg, a pózniej mieli lip sync do Wannabe by Spice Girls! Oniemiałe z wrażenia uczestniczki na początku nie wiedziały jak zareagować. Niektóre próbowały udawać zdegustowanie ale po pewnym czasie nie mogły się już powstrzymać, zaczęły się wesoło śmiać i dołączyły do zabawy! Piosenka po piosence, drink po drinku, uczestniczy tańczyli i śpiewali sobie hity z Billboard Top 100 do białego rana! 100px 100px 100px 100px Ce'Brie po eksmisji była mocno zszokowana oraz oburzona. Pogróżki Dianne jednak nie były tylko pustymi słowami. Kevin faktycznie został eksmitowany, kara o której mówiła demoniczna dama nie była tylko żartem. Mimo wszystko, Ce'Brie nie ma zamiaru tak po prostu dać się zastraszyć i prędko pędzi do Ashley i Shondy, by opowiedzieć im o wszystkim. Shonda wydawała się być zaskoczona tym, jaką podłą sadzawką okazała się być Dianne. Zaczyna mówić, że nie mogą dopuścić do tego, by taka zła pchła wygrała program tylko i wyłącznie dzięki swoim zaklęciom i magicznym pierdom. Ashley co prawda darowała sobie pokładanie wiary w ten cały szatański i demoniczny haul, ale jest zgodna co do tego, że Dianne jest beznadziejną osobą nieprzystosowaną do życia. Ce'Brie (od dawna nie) dostała olśnienia - ktoś musi wygrać immunitet albo ją nominować, bo inaczej znowu dojdzie do oszustwa i Dianne będzie bezpieczna. Shonda i Ashley (nie za bardzo) są pod wrażeniem geniuszu bohaterki. Ce'Brie poszła do Nathana. Gdy zapytał się o co chodzi, ta powiedziała mu, że jest jedną z nielicznych osób, którym może tutaj zaufać, a wnioskując po jego mądrych słowach na temat teorii matriksa i innych takich - wie, że ją wysłucha i weźmie do serca sobie jej słowa. Zaczęła mu opowiadać o zaistniałym wydarzeniu Dianne i Kevinem oraz, że shipuje Keirthan/Natheira, więc niech ani on ani Keira nie zadają się ze złem żyjącym w ciele Dianne, ponieważ i oni zostaną wtedy przez nią namierzeni. 100px 100px 100px Anneliese pokazuje Nathanowi skórę Stefana i wpada na pomysł aby odprawić rytuał. Wszyscy troje rozcinają skórę i ustawiają ja na kształt pentagramu, na którego wierzchołkach zapalają świece. Nathan zaczyna wygłaszać inkantacje zaklęcia na głos, gdy nagle Anneliese bije go świeca. Nathan pyta się co się stało, na co Mattie odpowiada, ze slów "Allahu allahu zrzuc na Ashley bombę z dachu" nie ma w podręczniku do satanizmu. Anneliese dopowiada że przy tak poważnych sprawach trzeba odstąpić od prywatnych pobudek. Mówi, że raz gdy chciała od razu przy przywoływaniu demona nasłać go na kogoś ten po przybyciu powiedział jej bye felicia i wrócił do the Bad Place. DZIEŃ 25 11:19 100px 100px 100px Podczas posiłku dochodzi do małej sprzeczki między Marley'em i Ce'Brie. Spierają się, który album The Smiths jest lepszy - "The Queen Is Dead" czy "Meat Is Murder". Ce'Brie uparcie broni swojego zdania, że to "Meat Is Murder" jest lepsze, bo porusza temat zdrowej diety, która jest bardzo ważna w życiu każdego człowieka. Marley zarzuca Ce'Brie, że nie zna konceptu albumu, który brzmi zupełnie inaczej i wcale nie zachęca ludzi do prowadzenia zdrowej diety, tylko sprzeciwia się zabijaniu zwierząt. Ce'Brie stwierdza, że to to samo. Nie może zrozumieć jak mężczyzna może woleć "The Queen Is Dead", który jest zbyt polityczny. Marley mówi, że ten album nie ma nic wspólnego z polityką na co Ce'Brie odpowiada, że przecież opowiada o losach królowej. Gdy tak się przekrzykują, nagle dołącza się do nich Keira, która pyta o czym rozmawiają. Ce'Brie i Marley chcą, by to ona rozstrzygnęła ich konflikt i sama powiedziała, która płyta jest lepsza. Keira nigdy nie słyszała o takim zespole, ale może im polecić nową piosenkę Rihanny. Towarzystwo wyśmiewa Keirę i razem odchodzi od stołu, a Keira zastanawia się, co zrobiła źle. 16:29 100px 100px 100px Dianne, Keira i Anneliese dyskutują na temat nadchodzącego twistu z wpływem wyeliminowanych na grę. Dianne stwierdza, że nie łudzi się, że nie zostanie nominowana, jednak liczy na to, że będzie mogła się zobaczyć z Candace i Jessem. Keira mówi, że fajnie by było jakby mogły się Candace jeszcze raz razem upić w domu Wielkiego Brata. W tym momencie obecny na szyi Dianne ubrany w sweterek od Anneliese Stefan syczy i właścicielka przypomina sobie o czymś. Szuka czegoś w torebce i podaje Anneliese skórę, którą wąż ostatnio zrzucił. Mówi, że od kiedy dostał sweterek, nie chce by go z niego zdejmowano i w ramach podziękowania chciałby by Anneliese miała jego skórę. Wie, że kobieta dobrze ją wykorzysta. Wzruszona Anneliese głaszcze Stefana, mówiąc że jest wdzięczna, że powierzył jej tak cenny skarb i że część zachowa na pamiątkę, a część wykorzysta do mrocznych zaklęć. 20:53 100px 100px 100px 100px Pewna osoba w Domu Wielkiego Brata od dawna nie czuła ciepła powstającego poprzez tarcie dwóch ciał jednocześnie. Jest nią... Ce'Brie. Ostatnio dni są pełne jakiejś elegii w jej życiu. Ciągłe życie w stresie, walka ze złem by przetrwać, wywołały u niej okropne napięcie seksualne. Problem jest taki, że nie może wybierać. Marley i Mattie traktują swój pobyt w programie jak miesiąc miodowy, z czego ten drugi jest szumowiną w oczach Ce'Brie. Nathan jest całkiem-całkiem, ale on z kolei kręci z Keirą, a nie chce ich obu skrzywdzić, bo ma całkiem spoko relacje z nimi. Przypomniał jej się drąg Craiga, którego raz widziała pod prysznicem. Był to nielada widok, istne 8.5/10, ale dotarło do niej, że przecież podoba się Candace, więc nie powinna o nim myśleć, bo to złe jak mleko z piersi Dianne. Bohaterka "Massageuseds" przechadzała się samotnie w okularach przeciwsłonecznych po domu, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Nudziło ją wszystko. Nagle zauważyła, jak niedaleko niej Marley ciągnie... Mattiego za rękę do łazienki. Ce'Brie cicho podążyła za nimi i zaczęła ich podsłuchiwać, usłyszała jak Marley ucisza Mattiego bibliotekarskim szeptem. Kolejnymi dźwiękami były niepewne jęki oraz dziwne mlaskanie. Całowali się! Z pewnością tak! Zdenerwowana Ce'Brie słysząc, jak jej eks-święty Mattie, który to raz namaścił ją, zabawia się z tym terminatorem seksu, pobiegła po jakieś prezerwatywy, które poprzebijała igłą. Stwierdziła, że powinni zostać ukarani darem macieżyństwa i jeśli jeden z nich zajdzie "za daleko", to będzie mogła się ponabijać. Momentalnie wparowała do łazienki rzucając w mężczyzn kondomami i krzycząc, żeby nie zapomnieli o tym, że mogą się zarazić jakimś bezbożnym świństwem. Jednak Marley i Mattie się tym nie przejęli. Dlaczego? Bo ich tam nie było, jak mieli się tym przejąć, skoro to nie oni zostali obrzuceni tymi gumkami? Ce'Brie spostrzegła jedynie skaczącą dookoła podłogi Anneliese, która jadła i polewała siebie oraz Stefana zimnym kefirem. Gdy Ce'Brie się zapytała co ona tu robi, ta jej odpowiedziała, że próbuje nauczyć Stefana aramejskiego naturalnymi metodami bez GMO. Skonfundowana Ce'Brie opuściła łazienkę. Nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą widziała tutaj Marleya i Mattiego. W tej samej chwili przebiegli oni obok niej, opuszczając pokój obok. Do Ce'Brie dotarło, że pomyliła pomieszczenia. Odchodząc w stylowym wstydzie, westchnęła mamrocząc pod nosem, że przez nią Annaliese może zajść w ciążę. Ale postanowiła pozostawić to w sekrecie, o którym wie tylko ona, ponieważ nie chce rozzłościć koleżanki. 100px 100px100px 100px Marley opowiada Anneliese o tym jak tańczył zumbę z Mattim w nocy. Dziewczyna jest wpiekłowzięta, że chłopcy skorzystali z jej rady. Radzi im, żeby przed kolejną sesją wypowiedzieli słowa z dwunastego rozdziału jej książki. Wtedy poświęcą swój taniec, A przywołany demon spełni jedną ich prośbę. Keira pyta się Anneliese skąd tyle wie o opętaniach, po czym Dianne przerywa jej i mówi ze przecież ze swojego doświadczenia. Anneliese przytakuje I dopowiada, że w Chicago działała kiedyś szkółka niedzielna, w której odbywały się zajęcia z demonologii. Dianne wpada na pomysł zrobienia wielkiego testu wiedzy, jak w tvp, tylko zamiast pytań o ekonomię będą pytania o demony. Zachwycona Anneliese obiecuje że przygotuje pytania, po czym wszyscy wspólnie decydują, ze osoby które nie zdadzą ich testu zostaną poświęcone przy najbliższym seansie z ouija board. Przypominam, że do 22 macie czas na nominacje. Do jutra, 22:00 macie czas na wysyłanie eventów na dzień 26. Nominacje pojawią się jutro, ponieważ byli mieszkańcy będą musieli podjąć decyzję. link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach